Next Generation
by reinventation
Summary: The sequal to Camp Green Lake Love. Dani, daughter of Flame and Squid, and her friends Monica, Matt, and Aaron get sent to the new Camp Green Lake. What happens? OCxOC, OCxOC! R
1. Fun Involving Friends and Fireworks

"Aaron!" I yelled as I felt my body lurch forward and crash land into the pool. I spluttered once my head bobbed above the surface and flipped my hair away from my face, glaring up at my hysterical best friend.

"You should've seen you're face!" He laughed, pointing at me. Hopping out of the pool, in my now soaked clothes, I looked up into the rather pale face of Aaron Thomas. His blonde hair stood on end as usual, and his blue eyes had tears of laughter leaking from them. Just then, Mrs. Kilne's head popped out the window as she began yelling at her son. His parents and my parents sometimes called eachother their old detentional camp facilty names. At 15, I had heard all of the stories from the detentional facility our parents had been at together. Or any I wanted to hear that didn't make me gag.

"Aaron Ricky Kline, appologize!" She screamed. I laughed as Aaron stuttered an appology.

"Yeah yeah it's fine. Now I'm going to get my bag upstairs and put on something else." Yeah, I slept over my best friends house. And no, there was no hanky panky going on. And that, and the fact that I had known the kid since I was born, were the only reason we actually had sleepovers.  
"No! Don't leave me, Dani! The aliens will come back!" And he was completely serious. You see, his dad and him had acute paranoia. After reasuring him that there weren't any brain-eating aliens out to get him, though he did seem a little nervous, I went upstairs and put on another pair of jeans, flip flops, and a tee shirt.

We hopped on our bikes and pedaled down the street. We popped over the curb and drove through the grass, approaching a small alcove in a secluded area. Jumping off our bikes, we raced through the trees. My eyes landed on what we did for fun. Our pride, our joy, our beautiful explosives: fireworks.

"Perfect whether for experimenting, isn't it?" He questioned with a small smirk. We'd been coming here since we were 10. Back then we hid less dangerous things. Like piggybanks, and toys. But then when we turned 13, we discovered fireworks. They were pefect! The bright colors, the smoke, the ash. I loved it.

"Hey! Aaron, Dani!" I turned to the left to see my other best friend, Monica. She had tanned skin, brown hair with colored streaks in the front, and brown eyes. She was just like us; people were afraid of her.

"Aw hey Moni!" I said, doing our high-five hand shake thing. Aaron looked around nervously, having heard something that set off his paranoia. I shook my head and leaned against a tree, and looked up, noticing black haired Matt in the branches above. He finished our little group of four. Matt, Monica, Dani, and Aaron. Bad kids with bad parents. Or used-to-be bad parents, whose bad genes had penetrated their children. Matt's parents, or rather his mom (his dad had died when he was eight), was a bad ass ex-convict, at an all girls detentional facility. Monica's parents met in a foster care home designed for "special cases". Aaron's parents and my parent's met in the same place, and they were proud of their experience. For the most part, anyway.

"So... you guys wanna blow some random shit up or what?" Matt climbed down from his perch on the tree and landed with a thud right next to me. The three of us nodded enthusiastically. Taking out his lighter, Matt took a firework in his hand. Going to the hollowed out area of our secret area, he lit it. The wick burned quickly, and he laughed a it exploded into a bright glitter in the light faded sky.

"That never gets old." I say. Moni looks at me, her signiture smirk painted on her face.

"Damn straight." Oh no, I started it!

"No debate."I added. It was our little poem thing that anytime someone says 'that never gets old' we have to say.

"I ain't late, just saying..."

"That it never gets old."

"Mhm, damn straight!"

"Word." We both ended with our hands in gangster positions. Oh yes, my friendship with these people was an odd one, but we were rumored in school to be the four dangerous sophmores. And that was right. Well, partially, anyway.

We really weren't that bad. Hell, we just screwed around a bit with the wrong types of things. None of us were on drugs, we _hardly_ drank, though I stayed away from it more than the rest, and we never got arrested... more the four or five time. And people stayed away from us. Because we were bad ass I'll-steal-your-lunch-money-and-beat-you-up-too kind of teenagers. Some kids, the brave ones, would ask us if we had really done some of the things people rumored about us. And the truth was simple: depends on what it was. Yes, we did blow up a truck. Yes, we did high jack a car from the compound and sent it whizzing off of a cliff. No, we didn't brutally murder an old lady at all, let alone for the fun of it. No, we didn't kidnap the mayor. He was weird anyway and looked like he'd smell of rank socks or something.

But anyway, we didn't do any of those things. And though it did feel sort of good to be noticed, we didn't exactly have a ton of friends besides your three fellow delinquints.

"You guys are freakin' retarded.I hope you know that." I gasped and put my hand up to my chest in feign shock, Moni doing a mirrored impression beside us. Aaron was good at not cracking up at our stupidity, I'd give him that.


	2. Holy Freakin Crackers

To be completly honest, the four of us weren't really that bad. We got into trouble, sure, but not the kind that got us sent to juvi or a place like where our parents went.

Usually.

"Officer, really. The tree jumped right in front of the firework." Matt argued, the four of us looking as angelic as we possibly could. You know, without bursting into laughter. The officer looked back at the four of us, seeing as we had stopped at a red light.

"Listen, the four of you haven't exactly been on the best terms with the law since probably before you could walk. Listen good, because I'm only going to say this once: pushing Mr. Jemilkin's car into the resovoir was your first and only warning. Now that you've gone and knocked over that tree, right into the street, and caused 3 cars to crash into eachother, I'm going to have to bring you kids in."

"But, officer-" I began, but was cut off by the sound of Matt's heavy metal ringtone. He opened his phone, and heard the very distinct voice of his sister, Kayla. He sighed and roled his eyes, until the very same brown eyes opened wide.

"Kayla, no way. You and LIttle A didn't." There was nervous laughter from the other side of the coverstaion, and the mention of my brother sent my interest into a higher gear than it was before.

"Shit... Mom and Dad know?" More talking from the other line, "You're in a cop car? Well, isn't that strange! So are we!" even more talking from the other line, "Ok, ok. Yeah I'll see you when we get there." He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

"Soooo...?" I inquired, interested in hearing what my brother and his best friend had gotten themselves into.

"Kayla and Little A stole, or, as she put it, liberated a bike. Yeah, stupid decision, and they got caught. Easily. Todays just another sunshiney day for our parents, huh."

**In Jail**

"God dammit, Dani." Dad said when he got us out of the cell. We were being charged for something or other and had to report in court, and so were Kayla and Little A.

"Haha, thank god you got us out of there dad! I was afraid that girl with the tatoo was going to beat us to a pulp with her bare hands. Or pull an Ozzy Ozborne and try and eat the head off of a bat. Or something insane." I was babbling, trying to stall.

"Yeah um sir thanks." Kayla said, rushingly. She flicked her blonde bangs away from her face, and glanced over at Little A who had obviously just done something strange. Typical Little A...

"Alan and Danielle, you're grounded. The rest of you, your parents will be informed." Dad shook his head in dissapointment, as I looked at Aaron. He seemed to be really pissed off. From what I'd have to ask him later.

For now, I was worried about the wrath of the She Devil: My mother.

**Court**

"Alright, kids. You've got two choices: jail or camp." I looked at my brother and my friends. Our expressions were the same. Sure, what the hell, camp it is then.

"Camp, your honor." Aaron stated. I looked over at the blonde boy, who nodded back at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Camp! Court dismissed." We filed out to meet our parents.

"Oh, hey! Guess what, 10 months in camp!" Monica cheered. Well then, your sarcasm actually brightened up my day!

**Bus Ride**

"Shut the hell up!" I screeched, my head blaring from the non stop singing of Kayla and LIttle A. 100 bottles of beer on the wall has to get old sometime.

"Watch your language, sis." The scratchy, obviously dry from singing, voice of my brother sounded. I laughed dryly as I tried to swat at him. My handcuffs prevented me from doing so, which angered me to no end.

"Someeeboddyyssss pissed!" My friends chorused. I glared at them and slumped my cheek onto the window, thinking about the non-extinct world of Happy Dani Land. Where butterflys and freakin' unicorns fly, and giraffes and narwhals frolic.

Narwhals and giraffes were my favorite animals. Giraffes because they're awesome and freakin' huge, and narwhals because of the fact that they are the unicorns of the sea.

Thoughts like these kept me alive long enough to make it to a place with a shallow looking lake, and wooden cabins. I could see several kids in gray shirts, that from here it was hard to make out exactly what they said. When we got closer I noticed the green lettering on their shirt said three words, three words from my parent's past.

_Camp Green Lake_.

"Holy. Freakin'. Crackers."


	3. Sea Shore and Flamingos

"What?" Monica asked, glancing outside the bus window. "You only say that when something amazes you, you screw up, or your surprised."

"I saw it too. Our parents, me, Aaron, and Dani, went to this camp. There was no lake, just tents and miles and miles of holes and deserts." Little A said. His eyes were focused on the outside, along with the rest of ours.

"Yeah, but I feel like they're all rapist gang members out to get me." Aaron stated, looking at me for reasurance that he was wrong and there was no rapist gang members in that camp out to get him.

"This is taking forever!" Kayla screeched, her hyper active and not-able-to-sit-still-for-3-hours-straight problem effecting her feelings. My brother glanced at the blonde 13 year old, and she looked at him. They laughed then and the four of us not laughing shared glances.

"Uh you guys wanna fill us in on what's funny?" Matt's upper body, or the parts that weren't bothered by the handcuffs around his wrists, anyway, turned towards his younger sister, who was still laughing with my brother.

"Nothing, nothing." Little A tried to reasure. I roled my eyes. What he meant to say was 'not going to tell you because you wouldn't understand and my lazy ass doesn't feel like telling you.' My brother was full of mysteries, and it took a while to figure most of them out.

"Alright, off mah bus." The burly dark skinned man called to us.

"Would if I could, dude. But I'm attached to this bus. Literally." I said to him, shaking my hand cuffs, making them jingle. The man unlocked our cuffs and we all filed off the bus.

The sun was blinding, and the lake looked really refreshing. Until I saw _her_.

"Hello there campers! I'm Ms. Sue Ella, but most call me Ms. Sue. You are here to change your ways, learn to make good choices, and most of all, have fun!" The 6 of us stared at her, unresponsive, for several minutes. Her voice was southern, and her red hair was framing her freckley, overly happy, pale face in braided pig tales.

"Uh-huhhh." Kayla said, her face formed into a confused, boredline scared, look. Ms. Sue Ella laughed. It was a very strange, nasaly laugh. Too happy to result from working with delinquints.

"Oh I know we'll get along great! I have your tee shirts for you!" She held up one of them. "They're gray with green letters on them, saying Camp Green Lake and your last name on the back." Well, no shit sherlock! I could've figured that out myself, thanks.

Ms. Sue Ella introduced us to a slim set man with a tan face and about 6' 4", easily. He introduced himself as M. G., or Mr. Gluctose. He was kind of intimidating looking, his eyes grey and his hair brown and spiked in the front, his smile more pained than actually happy to see us. He was our Counsler.

"Here's your cabins. Sea Shore for Danielle, Monica, and Kayla. Alan, Matthew and Aaron, you three will be in Flamingo." His voice was a monotone, and it bothered me. Deeply.

We walked into our cabin, and were met by the glances of 3 other girls. They introduced themselves as Singer, Monkey, and Kevin.

"Well... they're nicknames I can see that." Monica stated.

"But why Kevin?" Kayla questioned.

"Cuz Kevin is tatooed on left shoulder." The three new girls chorused a simaltanious 'oh'.

And then, we changed into our shirts. "What's your names?"

"Kayla, Dani, and Moni." Monica said. They nodded in return as she introduced all of us.

**Matt POV, boys Cabin**

The girls left us standing in front of their with Mr. I-Haven't-KIssed-A-Girl-In-30-Years, and we wandered off without him. After looking at the signs in front of five cabins, we found Flamingo. Who the hell names a cabin in a _detenional facility _after a freakin' pink bird?

The second I walked in there, I was shocked by what I saw.

A tan guy seemingly arguing with himself.

"No, I won't. Yeah Brad, you will. Stop it Nick! No, you stop denying it! Shut up, both of you! Why don't you, Greg! Ugh the three of you are pissing me off. Go away Steven!" I stared in shock at the probably 10 year old kid. He looked up at us, and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Nick, Greg, and Steve were trying to make me do something I didn't want to do."

"It kinda looked like you were talking to yourself there." Little A said.

"Yeah, I've got Skitzofrenia. They say that Nick, Greg, and Steve aren't real. But that's not how I see it." I nodded, and he continued to talk, "Call me Skitz. Shut up Nick!"

"Alrighty then.I'm Matt, this is Little A, and big guy over there is Aaron."

"Sup?" Another guy wandered in, his hair green and spiked.

"Hey. I'm Little A, this is Matt, and that's Aaron." Aaron kind of looked like a lost puppy dog. You see, Dani was kind of the only one who could, kinda, reasure him there wasn't anything out to get him. "Any more guys in here?"

"Yup." A third guy came in through the door, "They call me Ireland." The guy had an Irish accent.

"Soooo whadya guys do around here?"


	4. Group Meetings Followed By Dares

"Lunch time, campers!"

"Shut your face, you're not my mom." I groaned, looking at my fellow cabin mates.

"True that." Kevin said. Oh Kevin, my auburn haired, 10 year old bud.

"Alright, what is that?" I asked when we got there. It was some kind of... meat? Maybe. Aaron came up behind me, with my brother and Matt, and scared the begibees out of me. I glared at them as they sat down, and pulled Aaron's blonde hair. He laughed at me.

"So, how's life in Flamingo? Gay enough for you?" I asked, making fun of him. Oh no, Aaron wasn't gay, neither was Matt, and by the way my brother acted, I was sure he wasn't gay either. But calling them gay was fun.

"No, we need some rainbows and sparkles!" Matt joked. I roled my eyes, and reached over, pulling on his hair with the assistance of Monica. Kayla lounged back and laughed.

"How are our newest campers?" It was Ms. Wendy's-Spokes-Girl, back for another assault.

"Terrible." Kayla respnded.

"Oh, isn't that horrible? But don't worry! We start group therapy in an hour. Good news, Flamingo and Sea Shore are partner cabins." Oh yay! More quality time with Mr. Gluctose. Shoot me, shoot me now! I hated them all! Too happy. Much too happy. M.G. and Ms. Sue Ella. What a joke.

"They're not that bad after a while." Singer reasured, flicking her bangs out of her eyes.

"Oh I bet. What, do they start singing camp songs?" Little A joked. Then everyone introduced themselves. The boys LIttle A, Matt, and Aaron were bunking with were called Skitz, Ireland, and Sup?. It was actually kind of annoying. Sup? Said like three words ever. And it was annoying as hell. Kevin was talking to Skitz, who at the same time was talking to Nick. Poor kid.

**Kayla POV**

Well, I didn't hate this place. Entirely. It was annoying, or rather Ms. Sue Ella and M. G. were annoying. I was glad that my friends were here, though. It would really suck if they weren't.

"Stealing a bike wasn't my smartest decision. But it was fun as heck!" I called. Mr. Gluctose shook his head.

"That's not a good way to think about your crime, Kayla."

"Sureee it isn't." I responded. We were in a circle. Skitz, Kevin, Ireland, Sup?, Singer, Matt, Aaron, Monica, Dani, Little A, Monkey, and myself sat in a wide circle, big enough to fit 12 people. The person talking would stand in the center.

"Ok, Aaron. Up next!" Aaron stood up, looking around at everyone like they might just kill him.

"First question: why did you decide to shoot the fireworks at a tree?"

"I didn't."

"Oh? And who did?"

"Nobody."

"Then how did that happen?"

"Accident."

"So you just by accidently shot a firework at a tree."

"Like Matt told the officer, the tree jumped in front of the firework."

"Your sarcasm isn't funny mister." But the rest of us thought it was.

"Ok, Patrick?" Sup? stood up.

"Why did you steal from that old man."

"I dunno."

"Why don't you know?"

"I dunno."

"And why aren't you giving me straight answers?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Alrighty. Bianca, your turn!" Monkey stood up, and before standing in the center, kissed Sup? on the lips.

"Innapropriate. Now, why did you break into the monkey cage at the zoo?"

"Cuz monkeys are awesome."

"But that doesn't explain your actions."

"Does the fact that I was bored as hell explain my actions?" She sat back down, and M. G. roled his eyes.

"Ok then. Monica."

"Yup."

"Why did _you_ blow up that tree?"

"Why are _you_ asking us retarted questions?"

"Don't talk back to your superior."

"Why?"

"B-because, um, sit down now young lady!"

"Whatever, whatever."

"Danielle."

"Mmhmm?"

"Why were you hiding fireworks."

"Cuz I like them. Why else would I be hiding them? Cuz I hate them?"

"I asked for an answer, not a sarcastic response."

It went on like this for 20 more minutes. I was bored, so I fell asleep until Little A woke me up. Listening to the obnoxious snoring of male campers, I followed my frends back into our cabin.

The inside was bright pink. It had posters of some pretty... intersting things. Puppies, kitties, the ocean, old books like Little Women or something, a picture of smiling children, and the JOnas Brothers. It was actually rather scary. I hated it. There were 3 bunk beds, 2 beds to each. I was on the bottom of Singer's. She was really kind of intimidating. But not that bad. I actually didn't mind her very much. She was nice.

"So, how'd you like that kiss?" Sup? asked Monkey before she got inside. I laughed at her response.

"It was ok. Though I know _you _liked it."

"Ha-ha. I'll see you tomorrow." That was the most I'd actually heard Sup? talk. His voice had a slight New York accent to it, kind of like Little A and Dani's mom.

"So, do you guys go to bed right away?" Monica asked.

"Usually. We're up around 6." 6? Ok, I've never woken up at 6 in my life before.

"6?" Apparently neither had Dani.

**Little A POV**

Nope, nope. Not happening. I would not do their stupid dare. Why? Oh because it was making me kiss Kayla.

"Nope." I shook my head. The guyss laughed.

"Why, is baby ch-ch-chicken! Buck buck!" Skitz made me feel really uncomfortable under his glare.

"No, I seriously will not kiss her."

"Why, is something wrong with my sister?" Matt cracked his knuckles and neck mancingly, and I hurridly shook my head. "Then why won't you kiss her?"

"Cuz you'll kill me." And he would, too. Last year, Jack Sullivan tried to pull a move on her, and Matt almost sent him to the hospital. He gave him two black eyes, bruised ribs, a nose bleed, and a split lip. Yeah, wouldn't want that to happen.

"I give you premision. I wanna see her throw up from kissing you."

"Thanks man, real nice."

I was going to be kissing Kayla. Oh shit.


	5. Kissed, Lies, and Kisses

**Dani POV **

I was standing in line, waiting for my breakfast, when my eyes started to wander over to Kayla and Little A. I walked a bit closer, after grabbing my bagel, or that's what I thought it was, and stood closer to them, pretending I was talking to Monica, who looked at me like I had finally cracked.

"This is a dare, please don't slap me." And just like that, my brother kissed his best friend.

And what was my innitial reaction? I screamed. It was just so... weird.

"Woah, dude. Did you see that?"

"No, I completely missed it." I rolled my eyes and me and Monica laughed.

"Holy... what the heck was that?" Kayla asked, her hand on her mouth.

"Um a dare." Little A blushed and I was standing there, laughing.

"Well... um, ok then. See ya later." Kayla walked away, and I saw all of the guys come over and smack his back, voicing words of congratualations.

"Yeah you're lucky I'm not beating you to a pulp right now, bro." Matt pounded his fist and palm together menacingly, and my brother laughed nervously.

I was really wondering what the hell just happened, and Little A, keeping his eyes on Matt, making sure he didn't beat him up, backed up to me.

"What was that, Alan?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Well... Last night I was dared to kiss Kayla. And I did. And I expected her to slap me. And I was shocked when she didn't. And Matt's going to kill me. And I don't wanna die. So, your going to protect me." He babbled on.

"K. Um, wait, how the hell did you get away with that?" Monica asked, glancing over at Matt. He waved and I shook my head.

"I didn't. Matt did say I could. But yeah he's still going to kick my ass."

"No, little man, I'm not." Matt let him know. I stared, I was still kind of in shock.

**Aaron POV**

Aliens.

Nazis.

CIA agents.

They were all at that camp, all wanting to kill me, all watching me, and I hated it. I despised it. Hell, that's what it was.

And I felt eyes on me right then, and turning around, I noticed it was Kayla motioning me over.

"You know how you're like a brother to me, right?" She asked me. I nodded, glancing around nervously. "Well, I've gotta ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Well, does Little A ever talk about me?"

"Yeah...?"

"No, I mean like as more than a friendly kind of 'me and Kayla stole a bike yesturday' thing?"

"Uh... no?" Lie. But I couldn't betray Little A's trust... he trusted me with imformation I couldn't even tell _Matt_, my best friend.

"K." The girl looked slightly non-happy, then walked away from me.

"Campers! Campers! Gather round!" Nobody moved. "Ok! So we have a talent show! Everyone must participate." Everyone groaned.

"Oh godddd." Kayla moaned, standing next to Little A. I looked around, my eyes searching for Dani. She said she had to tell me something.

**Monica POV**

"Hey, Moni." I looked up from my conversation with Dani, and looked at her little brother.

"Yo." I responded. No, I was not from the hood. But... I felt like responded with that.

"Yeah... can I talk to you for a second?" I got up and followed the younger than me but taller than me Little A.

"So, um, does Kayla talk about me?" Aw, the kid had a crush on Kayla! He played with his hands, avoiding all eye contact.

"Yeah, you're like her bes-"

"No, I mean like more than 'yesturday Little A and I stole a bike' kind of shit. I mean about how hot I am."

"Nah..." I lied. Entirely. But I couldn't exactly tell the truth. Dani and Kayla would kill me.

"Right." He nodded and walked away, hands in his pockets, head down.

"What was that?" Dani asked as I sat back down in front of her, sitting in front of the 'Teenager Rehibilitation Video'.

"Eh, nothin'. Your bro kind of wants to make children with Kayla."

"Whaaaa?" I laughed at her reaction, and she joined in slowly after. A very dejected looking Kayla walked over to us.

"So, what are we doing for the talent show?" She asked. Noticing the sad look on her face, I told her what I knew what get a reaction out of her.

"We're doing a little song we made up. It goes like this... Little A, he wants to have children with youuuuu! He has a shrine of you in his closet, and sits there in front of it, bowing dowwwwwn! He loves you, oh blonde oneeeee!" Her eyes practically buldged out of her head. She shot up, looking for her brunette bud, and ran over to him, turning him around and kissing him.

And oh no, it wasn't your typical 'I'm neverous as hell' kiss either. It was more along the lines of 'back against the wall, hands shoved in hair, tounge in mouth' kind of kiss.

Both were shocked as hell when they pulled away, and Matt's look was priceless.

Oh, young love! How incredibly _corny_ it was!

Speaking of corny, this whole talent show thing was going to piss some people off... especially perky Ms. I-Have-Huge-Stick-Up-My-Ass-Sue-Ella. Oh yeah, life was good.

I'm awesome. And don't you dare respond with a no you're not dude don't lie.

**Little A POV**

Yeah, so Kayla and I are kind of a thing now. We've been friends for years, and now BAM!

She just kind of ran up to me and kissed me. Not that I didn't enjoy it more than you will ever know.

But hell was it shocking. And Matt's seriously going to mess my face up. I'm kind of hoping Dani can hold him off.

Anyway, the guys and I aren't exactly thrilled to be preforming in front of an audience of any sort.

And to make the best of it, we're going to need daisy dukes and bikinis on top.

**A/N Who can guess what song our lovely 6 are doing? The person/people who do get A SLIGHTY USED, HAPPY AS HELL, TALL AND LONG TOUNGED, GIRAFFE!**


	6. Warnings and Almosts

**A/N YumiKIwiDelicious, Newsiesfreak101, and HamstersRockMySocks, you guys are awesome! You guessed what the guys are doing! :D Proud of you! I don't own California Gurls, Holes, or I'm Awesome! Same thing goes for any future chapters, along with the fact that I do own Dani, Monica, Kayla, Matt, Aaron, Little A, Flame, Ratchet, Monkey, Sup?, Singer, Skitz, Ireland, and Kevin. I hope you guys like it!**

**Matt POV**

"So we going to tell the girls?" I asked, laying back on the wooden floor of our cabin. Little A, oh that little _prick_! I was also glaring up at him, whilst discussing our talent show routine. Christ... I never thought I'd ever be discussing a routine for a talent show. Good thing we we're making this a big joke! Oh, I was actually excited for this!

"Well... we kind of have to." Little A said, cautiously looking at me. He was afraid. Good, that was what he should be. Messing with _my_ Kayla. I don't think I'd actually hurt him. Kayla and Dani would hurt me... Yeah, as they say, hell hath no fury worse then the rath of a woman- or something.

"Yeah, alright. Let's go ask them." Aaron said, hopping up to see his precious Dani. I swear if those two don't make out soon the worlds going to stop turning and I'll turn into a rabit. Moving on, I followed close behind Aaron, and Little A was behind me. I turned around, grabbed his arm, and dragged him behind the cabin.

"Ok, before I die, tell my mom I love her!" Little A said, blocking his face with his hands.

"Dude, I'm not gunna kill you, so calm yourself. I just wanna give you warning." His face relaxed immediatley, but he still looked wary.

"Thanks, man-"

"Don't thank me yet. Treat my sister right, or I'll beat you so bad you won't be able to walk. Screw her over, I'll make sure you can't, if you get what I'm saying. Dude, seriously, watch out for her."

"Dude she's my best friend before my girl friend. I'll die before someone hurts her." At this point, I wasn't sure whether or not to believe him. But his face showed similar feelings to those I felt for- never mind. Moving on, the two of us walked over to the girls cabin.

"Hey, Monica, Dani, Kay." I greeted. Little A kissed my sister on the cheek. Smart boy, lip locking may've made me clobber him.

"What do ya guys need?" Dani asked. I smirked.

"Daisy dukes and bikini tops." The three girls stared stared at us like we were crazy.

"Somethin ya wanna tell us, boys?" Smart mouthed Monica asked, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, we need them for our preformance." Aaron stated, laughing at Dani's shocked look. I stared at the two, and was shocked when they locked glances. They began to lean forward, ignoring us. I was going to let them have their moment, honest to God, but it was just too tempting.

I coughed.

Loud.

And they turned around, dazed and slightly embarressed.

"Well, sorry to break that up, lady and gent, but to be completely honest, we've gotta practice." Little A said, standing up from his spot with Kayla. She pulled him down, and kissed him right on the lips. I stared at them, fuming. Little A pulled away first, obviously not wanting to die earlier than intended.

And what did Kayla do? She smirked right at me, her eyes, blue and twinkling, practicaly laughed at me with a 'haha I got you bro'. Oh, she's evil.

I wonder who she got that from?


	7. Two in One

**Dani POV**

Ugh, stupid Aaron! Or should it be stupid me? Or even stupid Matt? Let's go with Matt. He was the one who interupted whatver was going to happen. That was the second I noticed the perfect shade of Aaron's eyes, or the color of his hair, or the way he looked at me- moving on, we were doing "I'm Awesome" for our talent show thing. And the boys were doing "California Gurls".They would. And I couldn't wait to see them wearing what we wear. I can just see it now, them in short shorts and bikini tops. It would be so-

"Are you even listening to me?" Monica chucked her pillow at me.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah I am."

"What was the last thing she said?" Kayla asked.

"Um... something about our preformance?" I guessed. No, I was not listening. And hopefully they wouldn't be able to tell that.

"No, I was talking about whether or not Matt liked me. What do you think?" Well, yeah! It doesn't exactly take a genius to figure that one out.

"Well, no, what do you think! OF-CRACKERS-COURSE!" I practically screamed at her. She smiled at me, and hopped up. I think she was going to go talk to him about that.

I got up, too. i was going to go talk to Aaron. About what had just happened.

"Aaron! Get you and your spazzy hair out here!" I called, about 10 minutes after Monica left. He opened the door, and saw me sitting about five feet from his door.

"Ummm, what are you doing?" He asked, coming to sit next to me.

"Just sitting. But I have a purpose."

"Oh you do, do you? And what would this purpose be, Danielle?" I laughed at the way he said that. He was pretty funny, actually. But he didn't usually show it around people. Outside of the six of us, he was pretty shy. And it bothered me, because he wasn't like that at all.

"Well... I was wondering what happened back in the cabin." He nervoulsy looked down. Ater a few minutes, he looked up at me.

"Nothing." I frowned.

"Oh, ok-"

"Nothing happened. But _this _was supposed to." He leaned forward, and in one fluid motion, captured my lips in a pretty quick kiss. But I was having none of that. I grabbed the back of his head, and deepened our second kiss.

And I liked this side of Aaron the most.

**Monica TIIIMMEEEE! **

Well if they thought he liked me, then I would find out myself.

Because that's the kind of person I was.

So, I just kind of barged into his cabin, grabbed the front of his shirt, brought him behind his cabin, and jabbed my finger into his chest.

"So, do you like me?"

"Wait, what?" He asked, his shocked look he had on his face when I barged into his cabin still plastered on his face.

"You heard me, do you like me?" I asked again, my arms crossing in front of me. My body blocked his path, and his face changed slowly from confused to the familiar Matt like smirk.

"Well I- wait, what do you think? Guess right you get a reward." Oh, freakin' Matt. I shoved my finger into his chest once more.

"I think-I think you like me." I whispered to him. He flipped me around, so that my back was on the cabin.

"Bingo." He kissed me, and I kissed him back. And if his lips weren't pressed to mine, I would probably be laughing.

Why? Well, I'm not sure if he would remember this but the first time we met was actually at a Mother's Bingo NIght at our pre school. It was supposed to be fun for the moms, but being 4 year olds, we were bored. So, we kind of shyly met and began to play.

What do two born-to-be-delinquints do at a bingo? Every number called, shout bingo. Or run up and screw with the numbers before anyone could catch us. Let's just say that that got our very pissed off moms got kicked out.

And let us also say that Matt and Monica, well, we were inseperable.


	8. A Very Interesting Talent Show

**General POV**

Kayla, Dani, and Monica stood center stage, tee shirts and jean clad, awaiting Ms. Sue Ella's ok to start. They were doing I'm Awesome by Spose. They were wearing hats, and were looking as white-gangster as possible.

"Ready, guys?"

"Yeah, surely." Monica replied to Dani's question. Kayla was staring into the crowd of around 50 or 60 delinquints. She looked deathly afraid. Notcing this, Little A sent an encourging smile in her direction, and mouthed 'you'll do fine, I know it'. She calmed down a considerable amount, just from that. Ms. Sue Ella gave the thumbs up, and the girls began the song.

**Dani**

_Kayla_

Monica

_Awesome, awesome, awesome,awesome,awesome,awesome  
I don't necessarily have to be here for this  
I'm gonna keep the headphones though_

**Mother **_oops _**I'm awesome  
**_No your not dude don't lie_**  
I'm awesome  
I'm driving round in my moms ride  
I'm awesome  
A quarter of my life gone by and I met all my friends online  
Mother **_oops_** I'm awesome  
I will run away from a brawl  
I'm awesome  
There's no voice mail nobody called  
I'm awesome  
I can't afford to buy eight balls and I talk to myself on my Facebook wall  
**

You know my pants sag low_**(low)**_  
even though(_**though)**_ that went out of style like ten years ago(_**go)**_  
Spose, i got the swagger of a cripple  
I got little biceps getting fatter in the middle  
and lyrically i'm not the best  
physically the opposite of randy moss and yet so preposterous  
feel the awesomeness the most obnoxious guest up at the sausage fest  
_oh yes_  
the girls are repulsed so I hide in my hood like I'm joining a cult  
_uh huh_  
I'm as nervous as my cat dirty Curtis  
all my writtens are bitten and all my verses are purchased  
Me? I'll never date an actress,  
got too many back zits  
plus my whole home aroma is cat piss  
every show I do is poorly promoted and if you like this  
it's cuz my little sister wrote it.

**Mother **_oops _**I'm awesome  
**_No your not dude don't lie_**  
I'm awesome  
I'm driving round in my moms ride  
I'm awesome  
A quarter of my life gone by and I met all my friends online  
Mother **_oops_** I'm awesome  
I will run away from a brawl  
I'm awesome  
There's no voice mail nobody called  
I'm awesome  
I can't afford to buy eight balls and I talk to myself on my Facebook wall**

_I'm awesome  
the swagger of a cripple  
check it out  
I'm from Maine and I don't hunt nope and i can't ski  
smoke weed but i can't roll blunts  
find me whipped by my wifey my necks not icy  
eatin' at McDonalds because Subway is pricey  
uh and my unibrow is plucked  
just asked my mom if i could borrow ten bucks  
shes like __"_For what?  
Blunt raps and some Heinekens?  
You skinny prick,  
go get a gym membership and vitamins"  
_I'm like mom please don't blame it on me i got my bad habits from  
you, dad, and Aunt Steve  
_my attitudes sour but my futon's sweet  
and the hair on my ass it is Jumanji  
Suit untailored, ringtone Taylor Swift.  
Can't tweet up on my Twitter cuz I haven't done shit  
bank account red  
body ungroomed  
the good thing about me is I'm off stage soon  
  
Ms. Sue Ella tried to stop but they continued their rap.

**Mother **_oops _**I'm awesome  
**_No your not dude don't lie_**  
I'm awesome  
I'm driving round in my moms ride  
I'm awesome  
A quarter of my life gone by and I met all my friends online  
Mother **_oops_** I'm awesome  
I will run away from a brawl  
I'm awesome  
There's no voice mail nobody called  
I'm awesome  
I can't afford to buy eight balls and I talk to myself on my Facebook wall**

**further more I'm cornier than ethynol  
cheesier than provolone  
I spent years eight to ten living in a motor home  
with a ego the size of Tim Duncan  
even though I got shit for brains like a Blumpkin  
I'm twenty four serving lobster rolls  
because i spent a decade filling Optimos and I'm not even the bomb in maine  
on my game and only about as sexy as John McCain**

**now put your hands up **  
_if you have nightmares_  
if you wouldn't man up if there was a fight here  
**if you got dandruff**  
_if you drink light beer_  
  
_I'm out of breath_**  
but I'm awesome**  
_no your not dude don't lie_  
**I'm awesome  
I'm driving round in my moms ride  
I'm awesome  
a quarter of my life gone by and I met all my friends online  
Mother **_**oops**_** I'm awesome  
I will run away from a brawl  
I'm awesome  
no voicemail nobody called  
I'm awesome  
i can't afford to buy eight balls and i talk to myself on my Facebook wall  
I'm awesome**

The girls ended with Monica and Dani back to back, and Kayla through their legs, her face on her hands. They all said "Spose" and a huge round of applause echoed through the

"Well, that was certainly... something ladies!" Ms. Sue Ella clapped a bit, a forced smile on her face. The girls ran off the stage, only to be raplaced by Matt, Aaron, and Little A. In what appeared to be a girls bathrobe.

And then, even before Ms. Sue Ella gave an ok, they began California Gurls.

_Matt_

**Aaron**

Little A

_I know a place where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild, there must be something in the water  
Sipping gin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys break their necks trying to creep a little sneak peek _

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close to the golden coast  
Once you party with us, youll be falling in love  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

_California girls, were unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top_

__The boys flung off their bath robes to reveal their bikini tops and daisy duke shorts. Ms. Sue Ella looked about ready to faint.

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
California girls, were undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock  
West coast represent, now put your hands up  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh__**  
**_  
Sex on a beach we get sand in our stilettos  
We freak in my jeep, Snoop Doggy dog on the stereo

_You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close to the golden coast  
Once you party with us, youll be falling in love  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  


**Toned, tan, fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones, I mean like shes the one  
Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her**

The girls a freak, she drives a jeep  
The men on the beach,  
Im okay, I wont play, I love the bay  
Just like I love LA  
Venice Beach and Palm Springs  
Summer time is everything

Come on boys, hanging out  
All that ass hanging out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis, no weenies  
Just to get in betweeny  
Katy my lady (yeah)  
You looking here baby (uh huh)  
Im all up on you  
Cause you representing California

California girls, were unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
California girls, were undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock  
West coast represent, now put your hands up  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
_California girls man  
_**I wish they all could be California girls (x2)**_  
_Theres only a few children who do what we do

"I'm not sure what that was, gentlman. But please return your lady friends clothes, if you would."

"Ok!" The guys took off their bikini tops and shorts, to leave them only in boxers. The camp cheered, and this time, Ms. Sue Ella did faint.

When she woke up, Ireland, Skitz, and Sup? went up to do their song.

_Ireland_

Skitz

**Sup?**

**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
  
_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
You're impossible to find  
_  
**This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start**  
  
Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
It's impossible  
_  
**So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep  
**  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find_

**Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind**

_**Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
You're impossible to find**_

"Very good boys! That's what I wanted to see! I loved it so much!" Ms. Sue Ella gushed. The boys looked at each other.

"Wait, we're not done!"

_**Bitch needs to come out of hiding! **_

"That ruined it!" Monkey, Singer, and Kevin came up next to sing their song.

They all sang it at the same time.

Listen to yourself  
You're a hot mess  
St-t-stutter through your words  
Breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess  
What we both know  
Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,  
You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go

Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it,  
And now some sh*ts about to go down

Never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

Your looking like a tool not a bawler  
Your acting like a chick, why bother?  
I can find someone way hotter  
with a bigger wow... well  
'Cause I'm done with the ways thats you've messed up  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of it  
I've had enough  
I hope you cry

Woohha-a-ohooh  
You got a secret  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
You couldn't keep it  
Woohha-a-ohooh  
Somebody leaked it  
And now some sh*ts about to go down

Never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

Kiss 'n' tell (x8)

I hope you know  
You gotta go  
You  
Get up and go  
I don't wanna know  
Or why your gross  
You gotta go,  
You  
Get up and go  
'Cause i dont wanna know

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell  
You really should've kept it in your pants  
Hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

Maybe you shouldn't  
Kiss 'n' tell

"Well, that was surely interesting!" Ms. Sue Ella walked away after that! 

**A/N Kesha owns Kiss N' Tell, Secondhand Serenade owns Fall For You, Spose owns I'm Awesome, and Katy Perry and Snoop Dog own California Gurls**


	9. Safety Scissors and Swimming Fears

Dani POV  
Holy crap muffins. This situation was too... massive to use holy crackers. This situation was as massive as finding a pack of wild giraffes on your front door. This situation was... weird as hell.  
I was walking, minding my own business... ok I lied I was creeping on all of the people in the camp, but that's not important, when I found Ms. Sue Ella and M.G. making out. DISGUSTING! So, instead of ruining the moment, I signaled the conveniantly close Aaron over to my peeking window that leads into the wardens office, and we watched in pure disgust as Ms. Sue Ella and M. G. made out.  
It should be a crime for overly happy and depressed people to make out.  
"What the fu-" I was cut off by a loud scream behind me. Monica lay on the ground, her arm in cradeled in her lap. I rushed over, concerned for my best friends well being.  
"Monica... Monica I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I tried to stop- I didn't mean to, I promise." Kayla repitedly appologized as Monica winced.  
As it so happens, Kayla had been running with a scissor, you know the thing your parents tell you not to freakin' do, and she crash landed into Monica, slicing a deep gash into the black haired girls arm.  
"Stop appologizing and get some help!" I panicked. I was too concerened about Monica to care that the 13 year old girl's mind would be permanently scarred from what she would walk in on.  
"Jesus." Aaron muttered, his face transfixed on the gooey liquid dripping out of Monica's arm.  
Ms. Sue Ella was on the scene, yelling at Kayla and also asking how in God's name could she make a gash that big with saftey scissors.  
"God dammit Kayla." I muttered. "Saftey scissors. Damn saftey scissors! How fast were you running!" The blonde girl's face looked shocked for a second.  
"It was an accident. My mom told me 70 times not to run around with scissors. But I thought they called them safety for a reason!"

"Woah, I just realized Monica hasn't said a thing this whole time." Aaron said, obviously looking around for Matt and Little A/ just Matt/ just Little A.

"Well I wonder why? Her arm was just impaled by a scissor!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Well, actually, no. I just love hearing you agrue about me. But anyway, why the hell were you running with scissors?" Monica asked, feeling her newly gauzed and wrapped arm.

"That's a good question. Just to clear things up here, I didn't purposley run your arm through with a scissor. I was running from Little A, who is most likely hiding because he saw what happened. And then my scissor got in the way of your arm, and that's that."

"Ah." Monica responded. There was then a gunshot. We screamed and I pratically did a scooby doo and was in Aaron's arms.

"What is wrong with this camp!" I exclaimed, noticing a dead lizard on its back, killed by one of the councilers. Blushing, I tried to break away from Aaron, but he just held tighter, and turned me to him, kissing me right on the mouth.

"What was that for, buddy boy?" I asked him, our foreheads pressed together.

"What, a boy can't kiss a girl just because?"

"You better not be, or I'll kick your ass." Matt said, looking down at Monica. "Oh shit, what happened?"

"Your sister stabbed me with a sister." Monica shrugged, hoping up.

"Ok. Let's go do something fun!"

"Like what?" I asked, hopping on Aaron's back.

"Swimming." Matt responded.

**Aaron POV**

I stood in shock at Dani. In a bikini. I mean, it wasn't like I hadn't worn it, but it was different on a girl with, well, parts. A _very_ good different.

"What, my hair messed up?" The ever self cautious Dani asked. I shook my head, as the 6 of us headed for the lake.

It wasn't really that deep, but it was cool and refreshing, and a lake. Which might be filled with murder rapist vampires, like Edward Cullen. But it wasn't like I was alone, and they wouldn't attack a group of people.

Like usual, I had forgotten to take my pills. They helped with my issues, and they made me be a bit less... paranoid and helped me not feel like I'm goihg to be killed every 10 seconds.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's jump in!" Little A called, taking off his shirt and jumping into the water. It came up to his throat, and I laughed as Kayla clutched onto his arm, proving how short she really was.

Monica and Dani ran and jumped next, followed by me, and the hesitant Matt sat on the side. You see, Matt had a bit of a secret. He had a fear of any water that wasn't a swimming pool. In the ocean, he'd only go in to about his knees, and make up some exscuse to get out. And the lake we were in, where you couldn't even see the bottom, he just couldn't go in.

Even though I was a little nervous about what lurked underneath, I knew that what I felt was a bit below what Matt felt. I could go in, even though it made me nervous, but Matt couldn't.

"Matt! Come on in!" Monica prompted him.

"I can't." He looked down in the water, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. I felt bad, really bad. Monica actually got out, and sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Alright, we'll just watch." She smiled. I laughed as Dani jumped on my back, leaning her wet face against my equally wet back.

"What are you doing?" I laughed, glancing down at her. She just wrapped her hands around my middle.

"What does it look like I'm doing, dumb ass?" _My_ smart ass little Dani was probably the funniest person I'd ever met. She was really beautiful too, and I was almost positive that I loved her. _Almost_. Not quite 100%. And I wouldn't let her know until I thought the time was right. Until I knew she'd say it back. And until that day, this was how I liked it.

Best Friends, but more.

Dani and I, that's what we were. Not saying I didn't like it that way, but I wish that we would just move past the best friend stage and be just more. Though if we ever did break up, I'd like to resume that friendship.

To get me out of my thoughts, Kayla splashed me. I splashed her back, and we both laughed.

It was actually hard to believe we were in something close to juvi.


	10. Little A or Cheating A

**3 Months Later **

**Kayla POV**

That lying, cheating, little, stupid, did I say cheating, butt monkey! Him and Caitlyn, a girl we met at a camp intermingle thing! I had caught them together, close, and then they stood up and hugged. I was going to give him his three month present, which was a rock with a smiley face on it and our names carved on the back, but I chucked it at his head and lemme tell ya, it hit its mark.

I would've sent Matt at him, but I do still like Alan. That's what I've been calling him; Alan, in conversations that involved his name. He had tried to appologize a couple of times, but Matt wouldn't let him two yards near me.

And now, I lay my head down on my pillow and was rolled up in a ball, refusing to cry, pretty much putting on a mask around my quivering lip.

"Stop being depressed." Monica said, smacking my head with a pillow. I didn't move, I stared at the wooden wall. A tear slowly leaked out of my eye, dripping over the bridge of my nose and dripping onto the pillow.

"C'mon Kay! We've gotta do something." I heard Dani say the first part to me, but directed the second part to Monica.

"I've got an idea." Monica said, assumingly leading the third part of our trio to the door.

And I was alone. For like ten minutes, until the very familiar footsteps came in, shutting the door behind them. My brother sat down on the bed, and I heard the familiar sound of the tousling of his black hair.

"Uh, well, sis. I don't like seeing you depressed. So, I had a very interesting... heart to heart with that lying cheating son of a bi- anyway, I think he understands the threat of cheating on my sister." Shit. I turned over, slowly, and pushed my brother off of the bed. "What? I thought you'd be happy!"

"I told you not to." I told him simply. Just then the girls rushed in, grabbed my arms, and all of a sudden I saw Aaron with Alan and the three of them were apparently leading us to the same place.

I heard the clang of a bolt as they shut us inside the abandoned cabin, a radio set up with a song playing already. It ended, and then the same song began again. Glaring at Alan, I listened to the words.

**Didn't you want to hear  
The sound of all the places we could go  
Do you fear  
The expressions on the faces we don't know  
It's a cold hard road when you wake up  
And I don't think that I  
Have the strength to let you go  
**

It was like the song was speaking to us. My glance hardened momentarily.

**Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe  
That everything I said and did, wasn't just deceiving  
And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place**

There goes my ring  
It might as well have been shattered  
And I'm here to sing  
About the things that mattered  
About the things that made us feel alive for oh so long  
About the things that kept you on my side when I was wrong  


By the point, Alan had began singing again. It was making me blush, and he was good along with Sencondhand Serenade. I mean, it was a good mix of vocals.

**Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe  
That everything I said and did, wasn't just deceiving  
And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place**

And someday, I promise I'll be gone  
And someday, I might even sing this song  
To you, I might even sing this song, to you  
And I was crying alone tonight  
And I was wasting all of my life just thinking of you  
So just come back we'll make it better  
So Just come back I'll make it  
Better than it ever was _**[x2]**_**  
**

He had gotten up and taken my hand. I stood up too, more so by force, and we swayed to the song.

**Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe  
That everything I said and did, wasn't just deceiving  
And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place**

Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe  
That everything I said and did, wasn't just deceiving  
And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place  
(I want it all, Don't leave right now)  
(I'll give you everything)  


"Kayla, listen. I'm not, nor was I ever, cheating on you with _Caitlyn_. And how could I cheat on you anyway?"

"I dunno. But my brother..." I glanced thouroughly at his face. Bruises, a black eye, and a slight bit of dried blood on his lip.

"I'm fine, Kay. And I wanted to make sure you were, too. I wouldn't want anyone but you, and you are the best friend, and girlfriend, anyone could possibly have." He kissed my forehead softly, and I leaned into him, my head resting on his chest.

Twas all good in Kayla and Little A land. Twas all good.

**A/N Don't own the song... that would be Secondhand Serenade, my favorite band! Maybe is the song!**


	11. Damon and Daddy Dearest

**Dani POV (4 Months Later)**

"Danielle, front and center!" I looked up from my intriguing telepathic conversation with my birdhouse, that really looked more like a pile of wood, and saw M.G. standing in the doorway, a clip board in his hands, and a shadow behind him.

"Front and center? That doesn't even make sense! How can you be both-" My arguement was cut short by M.G.

"Just come here!" I shrugged and stood up, looking at my friends and cabin mates.

"I'm here." I stated, noticing the shadow behind him to be taking shape into a person I'd thought I'd never see again. The person turned around, black skater boy hair cut and blue eyes becoming clear to me now.

Damon.

"You two, back to your cabin. I don't want the other campers getting ideas about visitors."

When we got back to my cabin, I threw my arms around him, and he lifted me up. M.G. took this as his time to leave.

"Damon! Oh my God! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. He just smiled even bigger, and from behind his back he pulled out a...

Pack of pens and sticky notes.

"Remember when we used to sit for hours, Aaron, Matt, you, me, and Monica, writing on sticky notes and posting them all over the place?" I laughed out loud at the memory.

I stopped laughing and placed my hand on his shoulder. "How have you been, Damon?"

"A lot's changed since mom died. Dad's been trying to stop, but it's hard. And Kris has been getting a bit better, too. He can do a lot with an arm and a leg." I saw the tears prick in his eyes. "And I... well, the rehab center let me go. I've stopped cutting. Been clean for a few months now."

"Damon! I'm so, so proud of you!" I hugged him, and a few tears dripped from his eyes. "And, how many times do I have to tell you? It _wasn't_ your fault. It was accident. You were 12." He shrugged. "But why have you come here?"

"Well, since I've been home, I learned some interesting news." I nodded for him to continue. "You know Kayla and Matt's dad?"

"Yeah, from stories. Why?" My eyes widened. Kayla and Matt's dad was not a good person... At all.

"He's on the lose. They say he's after you guys. Well, actually Kayla and Matt. They assumed they were safe here, but I know differently." Damon's frown deepened, "If he can break out of prison, he can get into a detentional facility."

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh _shit_." Matt cursed after we brought them all together and Damon told us all what we wanted to hear. Kayla had her hands over her mouth.

"Wait, so he's around somewhere, and we've got nothing we can do and we're all gunna die and then there's gunna be some weird stuff going on and then he's going to find us and..." Kayla trailed off.

"Well, that was all I wanted to tell you." He hugged all of us, and when it came time for him to hug me, I whispered into his ear.

"So, how's the boyfriend situation?" I asked. He blushed and smiled shyly.

"Very good. His names Richard. He's from England." I smiled, too, and he smirked. Yes, my good people, Damon was _gay_. Homosexual, my dears. And our other friends had no clue of the fact that he was. "You and Aaron finally figured out you two have a passionate, heated, love for eachother?"

"Yes." It was my turn to blush, and then he pulled out of our and smirked even wider.

"Well, I do belive, Matt my friend, you owe me... 15 bucks." Matt groaned, and complained that he was short of money. "You can get it to me when you get out of the big house. I'm in town, now. Alrighty, kids, going back home in my car. And Aaron and Dani, good luck on making some babies!"

"Uh huh." I nodded, rolling my eyes. He left us then, and we got to discussing a plan of action on how to avoid being murdered.

Life was, once again, out of the ordinary.

**A/N I am so sorry for the long wait for an update! I know, it's not long, but I tried to make it interesting!**


	12. Cars in the Distance

**A/N Hello my good prople! I have realized that I've done the impossible untinentionally: I've put Matt and Kayla's dead father in jail. In the first chapter I mentioned that Matt's dad died... But then I said, in the previous chapter, that he had escaped jail. To banish all confusion, my dearies, Matt and Kayla's dad is not dead, but is an escaped convict.**

**My Appologies,**

**Kara (Eli-Is-My-Emolicious-Lover)**

**General POV**

Robert Banks wandered down the highway, on his way from the Texas State Jail, to some rinky dink detentional facility in Green Lake, Texas. He stopped suddenly, and turned, sticking his thumb out in a hitch hiker fashion. It was very dark out, so he was vaguely surprised when the middle aged man pulled over, and told him to get in. Get in he did, but not in the passangers seat. He opened the door, grabbed the balding man, threw him onto the road, hopped in the car, and drove off, leaving the man screaming and hollering behind him.

"My plan is working!" He said to himself. He just had to drive to Green Lake, kidnap his children, and take them somewhere where no one will ever find them.

20 minutes and a few near accidents later, Robert hit desert. He drove along, in the pitch black of night, wondering what was with the clusters of partially filled in holes. He finally decided it would be better to park the stupid thing a few miles away from the camp, so that if anyone did notice the car, it could easily be brushed off as a mirrage.

As he began to walk, he noticed that if he wanted to get to cover before the sun rose, he'd have to hurry. He began to run, and before long, he was there. He dove behind a cabin at the end of everything. No sounds were inside, not even the smallest snore. He decided it was empty, and hoped inside, pressing himself against the wall.

Tonight he would make his move.

Tonight.

**Monica POV**

"No, don't be stupid." I reasured her. The thing out in the distance was definatley not a car. Nope, nada, I was not hearing it.

"But it looks like one! The way the sun hits-" Kayla was cut off by a loud squeel and a crash. We turned around and saw Skitz and Kevin staring down in shock at a pile of destroyed wood.

"Crap." Kevin said, her hands dug in her hair, "She's going to kill us."

"KIll, bring back to life, and kill again." Skitz agreed. It must've been a birdhouse at one time.

"What was it?" Kayla asked, putting her blonde hair into a ponytail.

"It _was _Ms. Sue Ella's birdhouse. Her example birdhouse. What the hell are we supposed to do?" Kevin panicked.

"We could try and rebuild it. She won't know the difference." I tried. It seemed that I was trying to reasure everyone!

"That might work..." Skitz said, calculating in that brain of his. "Ok, Kayla, go get glue. Monica, popsicle sticks. Kevin, swipe the picture of the original birdhouse. Meet in my cabin in 5. Break!"

**Dani POV**

_"Danielle Victoria Thomas! Alan Calvin Thomas! What were you thinking? Your father told me everything that you did, and I thought that I had taught you better, much better!" Eh, pretty much what I expected. An absolutley livid mom, yelling and screaming, pointing. _

_"Mom-" I started, but she cut me off with a hand. When mom yelled, it was scary. But a silent mom... that was even worse. Because it was a deafing silence, a terrifying silence. It was worse then being slapped, even though mom would never do that, and it hurt just as bad._

_"Mom, we're sorry." But that just began another one sided screaming match. _

_"Sorry? Sorry doesn't take back a few hours in jail, or the damage you caused, or the court hearing, or the consequences that are coming after this! Did you think you would get away with this?" She paused, and took a breath, and began in a still angry, but whispered, voice, "I wanted better for you. I didn't want you following in your father and my footsteps." She shook her head, "But I think a little time away will teach you a lesson. I love you, which is why I'm yelling." _

_My mom was yelling, just yelling. She would never touch either of us, just yell at us or... not say anything at all. _

_But that wasn't Matt and Kayla's dad._

_He would kill them if he had to. _

I was brought out of my reviere by a slamming door. I looked up to see a seething Monkey.

"Ugh... stupid Sup! He's just... ugh!" Monkey screeched, her fingers in her hair.

"What'd he do, Monkey?" Monkey sat down next to her.

"What didn't he do? He wouldn't even _talk _to me. He just... stood there and-" The door opened to reveal a green haired Sup.

"Monkey, I'm sorry. But what did I do?" He asked. Monkey glared, then closed her eyes.

"Nothing. I don't know. You just haven't talked to me... and I feel like we're really distant." Taking this as my cue to leave, I hopped up and walked right out the door.

That's when I saw what I thought was a car in the distance.

And knew something was wrong.

Horribly wrong.

And I knew there was only one thing that came to mind.

Robert Banks.


End file.
